Unstable
by Sisco
Summary: Izuku/Toshinori, Izuku/Katsuki (later). Katsuki enjoyed his life, no mater how fake it was. He had two sons, a job, and Izuku Midoriya as his husband. However, his dark secrets were starting to haunt his cozy little life.
1. Prologue

**Unstable**

 **By: Sisco**

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters from My Hero Academia!

 **A/N:** If you do not approve of Izuku/Toshinori, please do not continue reading. Just move on and pretend you never saw this story. However, it will eventually get to Izuku/Katsuki.

Also, any or all grammar mistakes are mine. I do not have a beta reader at this moment. My husband was nominated for the role, but I became embarrassed and decided against it. Lol!

 **Prologue**

Izuku didn't understand the feelings he was harboring for his teacher, Toshinori Yagi, also known as the former hero, All Might. He just knew they were there, and it's been festering for at least a month. It was making his chest ache every time he laid eyes on the much older man.

He found that the ache wasn't exactly unpleasant. It was definitely something new. Something he never experienced when around another man before. His heart would also beat faster, and his face would become red and hot. Was Izuku in love, or was it just a casual crush he felt for his favorite former hero?

"Deku, are you alright?" Toshinori asked when he had noticed the flush rising upon his pupils face, and reached up with his slender fingers to press them against the younger man's brow.

Izuku squeaked softly as he noted how cool the other's touch was. He would have relished how good it felt against his hot skin, but he was obviously flustered and moved away from his teacher's touch hastily.

"I'm fine!" Izuku exclaimed, and flinched at how loud his voice had been. He cleared his throat quickly so to calm himself before staring down at his feet with shame. His whole body was trembling. It almost felt like he was about to pass out. Maybe he actually _wasn't_ feeling well.

Izuku could hear Toshinori's voice calling out his hero name just before he came face first with the hard ground and passed out.

sSs

The air was much cooler than Izuku remembered, and he slowly started to open his eyes; allowing them time to adjust to the bright sunlight filtering into the room. Who's room was he in? The last thing he could recall was standing outside in Toshinori's backyard, while listening to his teacher explain the fundamentals of being a hero, now that he had graduated U.A. It was particularly hot outside for being spring. The heat was what must have made him feel heavy and sick.

Izuku looked around at his surroundings and realized that he must have been in his teacher's bedroom. He blushed scarlet, his eyes widening in shock. "Why here? Why not the guest room?" He muttered to himself. "This is...a little forward."

"Hey, Deku," Toshinori greeted cheerily as he entered the room with a glass of ice-water in hand. "Feeling any better?"

Izuku squirmed uncomfortably in the older man's bed. "Why did you bring me in here? The couch would have been fine." He scolded lightly.

Toshinori chuckled at the younger man's tone before sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's fine, Izuku. It's cooler in here than in the sitting room." He handed the glass of water over and observed quietly as his student took small sips.

"Thank you," Izuku murmured around the rim of the glass. "I didn't know spring decided to take a vacation."

The older man chuckled as he took the glass back from Izuku and sat it down on the bedside table. "Would you like to take a cool shower before coming downstairs for lunch?"

Izuku stared at his teacher quizzically. "Y-You want me to stay for lunch?" Toshinori never invited him to stay for lunch or dinner. This had to be a special occasion.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Toshinori stated with a knowing smile "Just thought you'd like something to eat before heading home."

The young hero bit down on his bottom lip and gripped the sheets tightly. "Of course I'll stay! I'm glad you asked me!" He realized a little too late he was getting way to excited over something so simple as lunch. Izuku flung the sheets off and rushed to the bathroom down the hall. "I'll be ready in a sec."

Toshinori blinked with a bewildered expression. "What was that all about?" He shrugged it off as Izuku over analyzing things again, and headed back downstairs to the kitchen. Toshinori realized he never invited the young man to stay over for a meal, so it definitely must have been a nice surprise for Izuku.

A quick succession of feet ambling down the stairs made the former hero aware that Izuku was done with his shower, and excited to eat with him. He noted the other's shirt hanging open at the front, and the water dripping down his sculptured chest and abs. He's definitely filled out since high school, Toshinori thought to himself, and a flush suddenly rose to his face. He tried to conceal it with a light scolding. "You should dry off better than that. You'll catch a cold, Deku."

The younger man saw the blush, but said nothing about it and started to button his shirt up. "Sorry. I was in a hurry. I'm starving." Izuku grinned as he sat in the chair across from his teacher at the table. He stared down at the food before him, and realized immediately that it was a Western style lunch; ham sandwiches, potato chips, and sweet, iced tea. Izuku didn't mind this kind of food, but he kept forgetting that the older man was fond of the American lifestyle.

They ate quietly together, which wasn't boding so well with Izuku. His mind kept racing with the thoughts of what happened earlier that afternoon. He had been thinking about his teacher in a lewd manner! They were thoughts that would make even an old woman blush. Izuku started muttering to himself with each bite he took of his sandwich, quite unaware that Toshinori was listening intently

"So that's what happened to you earlier?" The older man snorted, not really surprised by what he was hearing.

Izuku chocked, and started sputtering on his tea. "Was I muttering again?!" His face was beat red as he tried covering it with both of his hands. "I am so sorry! That wasn't meant for you to hear, All Might."

"I know that," Toshinori stated with an understanding smile. "Do you really have those types of feelings for me?"

The young hero let out a muffled whine into the palms of his hands. "Please, forgive me! I don't know why they suddenly started popping up."

Toshinori reached across the table and grasped Izuku's hands. He held them gently, but firmly. "Stop hiding yourself from me, Izuku. I don't mind that you have those sorts of feelings for me. It's actually quite flattering." He chuckled warmly. "However, I don't think I could return your feelings."

"Oh," Izuku murmured somberly. "I really didn't expect you to." He tried to pull away from the other man, but his hands were held fast.

"Don't get me wrong, Izuku," Toshinori started to explain. "It's not because I'm not attracted to you. It's quite the opposite." He blushed faintly. "I'm...just too old for you, and I'm sickly. You wouldn't want to be with a man that's falling apart, would you? Not only that, but I"m not very attractive." He cringed inwardly, hating how he made it sound like he was feeling sorry for himself.

The kitchen table scraped across the linoleum loudly as Izuku abruptly stood, and knocked his chair over in the process. He was staring at his teacher so intently that Toshinori himself thought the younger man was trying to see inside him mind.

"What has gotten into you, Izuku?" The former hero stood, not sure if he should be ready to defend himself, or just accept the consequences that was about to come. His hands were still being held tightly by the younger man, so escaping would be that easy. He yelped in shock when he was pulled forward, their lips smashing together abruptly in an intense kiss. It lasted only for a moment, but the strange sensation that lingered made Toshinori's lips tingle.

"Like I've told you before, All Might, you're not old. And for your information, I think you're very attractive. I want to take care of you, Toshinori. _Let_ me take care of you! I'll love you even after the world ends."

The older man weakened his resolve, almost collapsing to this knees if Izuku hadn't already been grasping his hands. His heart felt about ready to burst as he allowed the other's words to sink in. To be loved so strongly... It was almost too good to be true.

"Izuku," he murmured softly. "I should know better than to change your mind. You've always been so determined to get what you want. That's why I've always been so proud of you." He gasped as Izuku pulled him against his young, firm body, and closed the distance between their lips again. It was gentle this time, and he mewled softly with pleasure. Toshinori didn't think he could get enough of this.

They broke apart again and Izuku lead his teacher back upstairs to the bedroom. The young man's heart was beating so fast; he almost thought it would jump into his throat. He gently pushed the other down onto the large bed and carefully pressed himself between his lover's legs. Their lips and tongues met in a flurry of wet passion. Izuku was moaning as their lower bodies ground against each other; their erections quickly being know to the other. It felt so amazing to the younger hero. He wished he had experienced something like this a little sooner. But sharing this moment with Toshinori was just as thrilling.

Clothes went flying in every direction of the bed until they were both completely naked; their bodies pressed flush against one another.

The young hero kissed his teacher's scar lovingly with warm, wet lips, and felt the slight tremor course through the other's body. He smiled with satisfaction before sliding up and kissing him again.

Toshinori pressed a hand against Izuku's chest. He stared up at him uncertainly. "Have you ever done this before, my boy?"

"No." Izuku whispered sensually. "Can you show me how?" He was panting softly, and his face was flushed, making him look so erotic to the older man.

Toshinori groaned with sexual frustration and reached over into his nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube. "Pour this onto your fingers and prep me...gently," he added hastily at the end. "I know you want this bad, but you need to take your time or it'll hurt me."

Izuku nodded in understanding as he grabbed the bottle and squeezed the cold gel-like-liquid onto his fingers. He rubbed his digits together, effectively warming the gel up before inserting first one, then two, and three fingers into the older man's tight passage. "You're so soft inside," he murmured.

The former hero groaned and arched his spine off the bed. The fingers curling and spreading his entrance was almost too much for him. He definitely felt like he was getting too old for this. He reached up to grasp his young lover's shoulders, and pulled him down to whisper intensely into his ear. "Put your cock inside me now!"

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise, but he consented to the other's demand. He pulled his lubed fingers out and used what was left on them for his erection. Using a steady grip, he positioned himself at his lover's puckered entrance and thrust his hips forward. It slid in so easily, causing soft muscles to clamp down around him tightly. He moaned and gripped the older man's sides to keep him from squirming. "Feels so incredible, All Might!" Izuku clenched his teeth as he started to thrust back and forth; faster and harder. Long, cool fingers came up to cup Izuku's face, and then moved up to entangle into his thick, green locks. "Toshi..." He moaned softly.

The older man pulled this lover down and kissed the bridge of his nose. He could feel the warm, flushed flesh under his lips, and started to move his lips further down to Izuku's neck. He nibbled and licked at all of the sensitive spots; enjoying the mewls of pleasure escaping the young hero's throat. He then moved down to Izuku's collarbone and bit down gently, leaving a shallow bite mark.

Izuku gasped at the slight pain before giving one last thrust and spilling his seed deep inside his older lover.

Toshinori could feel Izuku's hot cum fill him and spill out around the softening shaft still inside him. He took that short moment to regain his breath before Izuku planted his lips firmly against his own. He was also faintly aware of his own cock still hard, and rubbing desperately against the other's stomach.

"You haven't come yet?" Izuke stared down at his teacher apologetically before sliding down his lean frame and taking the erection into his mouth. He didn't know what he was doing, but he hoped his enthusiasm made up for the lack of experience.

The older man obviously didn't care how it was dealt with. Feeling the hot, moist mouth around his dick was heaven. He tugged lightly on the green locks, wanting Izuku to suck harder, and swallow his shaft deeper. When he received the necessary attention he was wanting, he groaned and started to shallowly thrust his hips.

"Just...a little...longer, Izuku, ...my boy." Toshinori's voice was thick with lust, and his grip on the young man's hair became tighter; indicating he was close to his release.

Izuku slid the tip of his tongue through the slit, tasting the precum dripping there. He heard a loud gasp just before his mouth was filled with thick spurts of hot cum. He swallowed it greedily and licked the softening shaft clean.

"You didn't have to do that," Toshinori murmured with embarrassment. "It must have tasted awful." He sat up slowly to pull his lover close and kiss him tenderly. He could taste his own cum still on the other's lips, which didn't taste as bad as he assumed. He heard Izuku chuckle softly before he was pulled back down into the sheets with the young hero.

Despite how hot it was outside, Toshinori couldn't help but notice how pleasantly warm it was with the taller man wrapped around him. He nuzzled the bite mark on Izuku's shoulder and kissed it apologetically. He listened carefully to the other's breaths evening out, indicating Izuku had fallen asleep.

Toshinori untangled himself from the younger man's grasp so he could head down the hall to the bathroom, and shower. He stared up dazed at the shower-head. This all had to be a dream. Why would anyone like Izuku want to take care of an old man like him? With a sigh and pressed his forehead against the tiled wall; the cool feeling made him feel at ease.

He flinched when the shower curtain was suddenly flung open and Izuku stood there in all his naked glory. "Izuku!" The former hero exclaimed. "W-What are you doing?"

Izuku gave his lover a predatory sneer before grasping the other's thin wrist and pulled him forward until they were nose to nose. "Naughty teacher, leaving me all alone in bed."

Toshinori blushed before losing his balance and falling into the younger man.

"I told you I'd take care of you," Izuku murmured fondly. "I'll never let you fall." He buried his face into the shorter man's blond, wet hair and smiled contentedly.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes:** When part of the story is in Italics, it means there's a flashback.

 **Chapter 1**

Katsuki Bakugou didn't think he could of had it any better. He was married to Izuku Midoriya, the number one hero of the world, and the former hero, All Might's successor. Katsuki also had All Might's job as a teacher at the U.A. highschool; pretty much handed to him because of his reputation as the new Symbol-of-Peace's other half. He also had two teenage sons; one fifteen, named Seita, and the other thirteen, named Kio. The youngest was his own blood, however, and the oldest actually belonged to the late Toshinori Yagi, but for all he was concered, Seita was his son, through and through.

The clock was just now going on five, and he just finished grading his students' progress in teamwork. Most of them did fairly well, but a few still needed to work on their temperaments when being paired with someone they despise... Jeeze, that kind of hit a sore spot.

Katsuki stretched his arms out above his head before pushing his chair back to stand. "What a day," he muttered irritably under his breath. He didn't generally care for kids; specifically teenagers. He could barely tolerate his own two.

He pushed his chair back under the desk and accidentally bumped it a little harder than he meant to. His grading-pen rolled to the edge of the desk and suddenly stopped, as if someone had placed their fingers down upon it. At the speed it had been rolling, it should have rolled completely off.

The young instructor quirked an eyebrow inquisitively before reaching across the surface and plucking the pen from the edge. Katsuki shrugged and placed it behind his ear. "Strange. Guess it was just a coincidence." He headed for the door and shut the lights off to his classroom.

Katsuki never noticed the grim, twitching shadow standing in the corner of the classroom, very close to his desk.

 **sSs**

 _Toshinori smiled fondly at the young man standing before him, their hands intertwined as they both leaned forward and kissed each other deeply. He had to slightly stand on his toes in order to reach his taller lover's lips. The room suddenly erupted into loud cheers and clapping from their friends and family. The older man blushed with embarrassment before he was pulled into a warm embrace._

 _"This is the best moment of my life, Toshi," Izuku whispered into his now-husband's ear._

 _Toshinori chuckled, forgetting about their audience as he leaned in again and kissed his partner's cheek. "Mine too."_

 _The wedding went without a hitch, and soon came the reception. Husband and husband sat together in the dining hall, waiting for their friends to take turns speaking about how they met, how they became close friends, how they fought over silly things, how devastated they were when one of them were injured, or near death, and then how happy they were for the new couple. Their kind words actually brought tears to Toshinori's eyes._

 _When the music started to flow through the hall, people danced and sang along merrily. It warmed the older man's heart to see everyone in such high spirits. It was almost hard to believe that a simple wedding ceremony had brought this on._

 _Toshinori looked up when a shadow fell over him. Katsuki, a new hero that had recently come into the public eye, smiled down at him warmly. "Hello, Katsuki. Having a good time, I hope," he stated unsurely to the younger blond._

 _"Of course, Yagi. I'm have a grand time." There was no sarcasm in his unusually calm demeanor. "I actually came here to ask Izuku for a dance."_

 _Said groom blinked in surprise. "M-Me? Why?"_

 _Katsuki snorted as he grabbed the other's wrist and dragged him out onto the dance floor, and all without waiting for Toshinori's response._

 _The former hero glowered at the bold blond, and decided to wade unnoticed into the crowd to keep a closer eye on his husband. He stood next to the refreshment table so to easily eavesdrop on Katsuki and Izuku's conversation._

 _"Guess I was a little too late to catch your heart, eh, Deku?" Katsuki smiled at his peer. "But I'm happy for you, nonetheless."_

 _Izuku tilted his head as an eyebrow rose dubiously. "Really, Kacchan? Was I supposed to know that your acts of outrage, and murder were types of affection for me?"_

 _Katsuki tightened his grip on Izuku's waist. "Don't be so loud, Deku," he warned. "Back then, I did hate you. But as time passed, I began to see there was more to you." He leaned in, their lips barely brushing. "I fell for you."_

 _A bright blush appeared over Izuku's cheeks and he hastily pulled away. "I think this dance is over, Kacchan. Thank you for coming. It was nice seeing you again..." Just as he turned to leave, Katsuki grabbed his hand._

 _Toshinori tensed, expecting some kind of violent reaction from the explosive hero._

 _"Wait, Deku. I have something I need to tell you," Katsuki murmured, obviously feeling guilty for his behavior._

 _"What is it?" Izuku stared off toward the exit wistfully._

 _Katsuki winced at the other's dreary tone. "I'm...leaving for the States tomorrow. My dad is living there, and his health is declining. He'll need me for a little while..." He finally released Izuku's hand and waited for the other's response._

 _Izuku was silent for a long time. "What do you want me to say, Kacchan?" His tone was almost venomous. "That I'll miss you? That I hope to see you again soon?" Izuku ground his teeth together fiercely before finally looking up at his so-called friend. "Have a safe trip," he stated tersely and walked away without a second glance._

 _It felt like the room had shifted violently around Toshinori as he took in what had just happened. Izuku had outright declined Katsuki's advances, and then basically told him to get lost. For so long, his former successor had struggled to be as a worthy rival for the young blond. However, now that he was stronger than Katsuki, he really didn't have anything more to look forward to from the other hero now._

 _Was that why Katsuki was chasing after Izuku now?_

 **sSs**

The house was dark, except for the kitchen light glowing bleakly through the window out front. Katsuki sighed with relief as he entered the house and removed his shoes at the door. He called out to his family, letting them know he was home. Both his sons, and Izuku met him at the doorway with warm smiles.

"Welcome home, Toshi," Izuku greeted.

Katsuki didn't even flinch when his husband called him by the older man's name. It's been his life for thirteen years now.

Kio, his youngest son hugged him tightly before leading his father into the kitchen. "Dad made homemade ramen for supper. He used those fishcakes that you really like."

"Fantastic," Katsuki stated warmly. "I can't wait." He looked up as his eldest son loomed pass him and sauntered down the hallway toward his bedroom. "Where are you going, Seita? Did you already eat?"

The older teen grunted a response, which Katsuki assumed was a yes, and disappeared into the dark room.

"He's such a charmer, that one," Katsuki teased.

Izuku chuckled before he hurried his husband to the table, and pushed him down into his chair. "Please hurry, dear. I've got a surprise for you when you come to bed."

"Oh really?" Katsuki grinned deviously. "I'll be quick then."

Kio made a disgusted sound, and said goodnight to his parents. He all but ran to his own room and slammed the door close. Kio could hear both his parents laughing from down the hall.

Katsuki stared down at his bowl of ramen as his husband left quietly to their shared room, leaving him alone to finish his meal. After his meal, though, he was going to take a shower, and probably watch some television. This was the norm everyday, even despite how much Izuku wanted some personal time with him. However, his usual routine was about to be broken this night.

The wind started to blow violently outside, knocking limbs, and loose soil into the house's siding. A particularly hard thwack against the roof made Katsuki jump in his chair, and he dropped the bowl of hot ramen into his lap. He cursed loudly before standing, and gathered some rags from the kitchen drawer to clean up his mess. After he was done, he headed for the shower.

All was quiet in the house. The boys sleeping heavily in their warm beds, and Izuku probably reading a biography of All Might. Katsuki snorted at the thought. Despite how much he thought Katsuki was Toshinori, it never embarrassed him to show off his fanboy side to his husband.

There was another sound thwack on the roof, but Katsuki didn't hardly react this time. He merely grumbled, and slipped into the shower. The warm water against his skin relaxed his tense muscles immediately. He moaned softly, but paused when he thought he heard the hinge of the bathroom door whine as it opened. He peeked around the shower curtain, certain that Izuku had entered, but noone was there. Katsuki shrugged. He must not have closed it all the way.

As he started to wash the sweat and grime from his body, the ceiling light started to flicker, and the air suddenly became chilly. Katsuki stiffened, and tried to wiggle his way into the warm spray of the shower head. "What the hell," he growled. "Have you turned up the air?" He yelled out into the hall, thinking one of the boys was fooling around with the thermostat.

There was no response. Not even a giggle, that he would normally hear when someone was about to get their ass whooped.

The light was still flickering overhead until it finally went out completely. Katsuki threw the shower curtain open, fully aggravated by everything happening around him But that suddenly changed to a bone chilling fear when a ghostly shadow loomed over him; nothing but black voids for his eyes and mouth stared back at him. A crackling noise that resembled snow from a television could be heard from the thing.

Katsuki opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out except a cloud of breath caused from the cold.

The room lit up again, and the figure was gone. What had he just witnessed? He fell to his knees under the still running water. His heart felt like it was about to break through his ribcage. What was it? A ghost? A figment of his imagination?

"Toshi?" Izuku beckoned from their bedroom. "Come to bed. It's getting late."

Katsuki sucked in a breath, and tried his best to shake off the image he had just witnessed. He was overworked. That had to be it. He was tired, and needed a vacation!

He quickly dressed into his pajamas, and retreated to the bedroom. He then crawled into the bed with Izuku, pulling the other man close against his chest. "Have you seen anything strange today, Izuku?"

Izuku shook his head with a quizzical expression. "No... Are you alright? You act like you've seen a ghost, Toshi?"

"Ha...ha," Katsuki started nervously. "A ghost? Don't be silly." As much as he didn't want to believe it, but his trembling body kind of betrayed him.

Izuku smiled lovingly at his husband before brushing his fingers through the blond locks. "I guess we can wait on your surprise tomorrow. Get some sleep." He kissed Katsuki passionately, temporarily helping the blond forget about his worries.

 **sSs**

 _"Toshinori, this is a great honeymoon. I can't believe you were able to reserve a yacht like this for a week." Izuku leaned over the railing of the bow, gazing at the night stars overhead. "It's gorgeous out here."_

 _"Not as gorgeous as you," Toshinori stated proudly as he came up behind the taller man. He noted the blush rising to his husband's cheeks, and beckoned him over by grabbing Izuku's hands, and gently pulled him down to the towel laying on the deck. "I'd do anything for you, Izuku. This is nothing compared to what will happen in the future."_

 _Izuku chuckled. "Toshi, I don't need anything extravagant. I just need you." He looked down at their hands with a look of concentration on his face. He obviously wanted to share something with the other man._

 _"What is it, Izuku?" Toshinori tilted the other's head up by his chin, and looked into his troubled, green eyes. "Are you okay?"_

 _Izuku nodded, and swallowed thickly. "I have a gift for you. I've been planning this ever since we left the church."_

 _"Oh really," the former hero smirked. "What is it?" His voice was husky, and it sent shivers down his young husband's spine._

 _"I...I want you to make love to me," Izuku responded, before burying his face into the blond's chest. He was utterly embarrassed by his sappy behavior._

 _Blood spurted from Toshinori's lips in shock. "What? Do you really want this, Izuku? You never really seemed into the idea of being bottom." He grasped the younger man's shoulders to push him back, and stared at him seriously. "For real?!"_

 _Izuku could feel his face burning, as he tried to focus on the blood running down his husband's neck. He nodded shyly, before reaching up to wipe the crimson liquid away with the sleeve of his jacket. "Please don't..." He was immediately cut off by fierce, hungry lips against his own, and a sudden thump against the back of his head on the deck. Izuku cringed in slight pain, but it soon passed so he could completely focus on the man above him._

 _"I'm sorry, Izuku. I couldn't hold back," the older man huffed. "You're just so damn cute." He knew the other hated that term used on him, but he also knew he was the only one who could get away with it. The former hero kissed Izuku again, but less aggressively. He ground his hips into the younger man's groin, feeling the quickly growing erection there. "Thank you," he murmured lustfully against Izuku's lips._

 _Izuku moaned in response, thrusting his own hips up against the other's. He felt a hand dive under the waistband of his swim shorts, and grasp his aching cock. The long tendrils stroked him expertly, sending shocks of ecstasy through his body. Something within told him that he really shouldn't allowed Toshinori to overexert himself like this, but it felt so incredible._

 _Their clothes were once again tossed to either side of them on the deck, Izuku's briefs landing precariously close to the bow's edge._

 _Izuku pulled his legs back close to his chest, and spread them as wide as he could. The vulnerable view practically made Toshinori drool._

 _The former hero used his saliva to lubricate his fingers until they were dripping wet, and gently started to insert one, two, and then his third digit into the tight passage. The muscles clamped, and sucked on them greedily._

 _The temptation was too much for Toshinori, and he leaned down to take Izuku's twitching erection into his mouth. He licked around the shaft, and dragged his tongue through the dripping slit. The taste of the younger man's precum made his own cock cry in anguish. He wanted desperately to be inside his husband!_

 _"I...I'm ready, Toshi," Izuku managed to murmur. Tears spilled down his cheeks from the intense pleasure coursing through him. He felt warm lips move from his cock to kiss the tears away tenderly, and then a tight pressure at his entrance. Izuku tensed for just a moment, and then slowly started to take deep breaths._

 _Toshinori watched his husband's facial expressions carefully, judging when to slow down, or move faster. When he was fully sheathed, he grasped Izuku's waist, and moved his hips experimentally. His cock throbbed painfully, wanting more movement, and friction._

 _"Move," Izuku hissed. "I can't stand it anymore!" He threw his head back, and arched his back, anything to get that feeling of ecstasy again._

 _The older man obliged by thrusting smoothly; giving Izuku time to adjust to this new feeling. When an erotic moan erupted from the younger man's throat, he started to move faster, and harder. The tight passage clung tightly around him, making him shiver with each thrust._

 _"Oh...god," Izuku pleaded. "I'm so close." He reached down between his legs to grab his erection, but it was pinned back down to the deck. Instead, Toshinori's hand grabbed him instead, and started to pump him in time with his thrusts._

 _Toshinori ground his teeth together when he tasted his own blood again. He was pushing himself too far, but it was okay. He'd do anything for Izuku. He loved this young man with everything he could muster._

 _Izuku gasped when he felt warm, wet droplets hit him on the forehead, and gazed up at his husband's face. Blood was dripping between Toshinori's lips, and down his chin in thin rivulets. "Toshi," he mewled. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, and licked the blood away._

 _"Izuku," Toshinori breathed. "You're driving me insane with the things you do." His tongue met Izuku's, and they kissed each other hungrily. He suddenly didn't care that his blood made the kiss messy. It was erotic!_

 _The young hero felt his husband tense, and then the filling sensation of hot, sticky semen inside him. The sensation made the ecstasy erupt within him, making him release all over his own chest, and stomach._

 _They panted heavily together, and snatched quick kisses whenever they didn't see stars in front of their eyes._

 _Izuku definitely felt he had to do that again soon._

 **sSs**

"I'll see you at school, Seita," Katsuki stated as he watched his son walk out the front door. "Don't forget about the rescue training, today."

Seita waved goodbye to his father without a word.

Izuku knelt down beside his husband, and kissed Katsuki's temple tenderly. "Take care, Toshi. Seita has been acting a little strange lately, so pay careful attention to him."

"You know I can't show favoritism," Katsuki lightly scolded with a smile.

"You're not. You're a caring teacher." Izuku walked out the door, and headed in the opposite direction of his son.

Kio was already gone. He had been excited about something happening at his school, and snatched a piece of toast on his way out. Katsuki had been glad the boy hadn't turned out like him when he had been younger; quick tempered. Kio was more like Izuku anyways; gentle, happy, and a fanboy for heroes.

Katsuki closed, and locked the door behind him. Dark, luminous clouds were rolling in above the city, and it made him nervous. When it rained, he couldn't really use his quirk Fortunately, he wouldn't really have to today.

At least, he hoped not.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Seita sat dead center of his homeroom class, which also was his father's homeroom class.

It was the last hour of the day, and the only teacher his class was waiting for was none other than Toshinori Yagi.

He automatically cringed when the door swung open, and his father stepped in. Seita tried desperately not to lay his head down on top of his desk in shame. Instead he slouched. His class seemed to love their teacher, despite his short fuse. Toshinori was a great teacher in fact. Seita almost believed the reason his classmates were even remotely fond of the man was because of his temper.

It amused them.

As his father led his class out to the shuttle that would take them to their destination, he explained the necessities of their training. His peers seemed to understand the situation, and were excited about it... All except him anyways.

Seita was ashamed of his quirk, and not many people knew about it. In fact, his parents almost believed that he had been born quirkless. However, on the day he had turned four, it had come to light.

Seita Yagi was able to speak with spirits.

His dad, Izuku, had explained to Toshinori that Seita's great-grandmother had been able to speak with the afterlife, and someone in Toshinori's family must of had the same quirk. It was quite possible for the quirk to skip a couple generations, and then reappear randomly, so their doctor had said.

It wasn't really hero worthy in Seita's opinion, but it got him into U.A. from high recommendations of his parents, and his parents' friends.

As Seita analyzed his surroundings, he could hear whispers from behind him. Not the living kind of whispers either. Over the years it had become a habit to just drown the voices out by distracting himself. It was getting harder, and harder as the years went on though. They were becoming insistent, and very loud.

"Are you alright, Seita? You act like something is bothering you." Katsuki sat beside his son, and patted his shoulder for support. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No," Seita stated simply. "I just want to get this over with."

Katsuki cringed at the blunt tone. There was definitely something bothering his eldest son. "Is it your quirk?" He murmured low, so not to alert the other students.

Seita growled in response, and turned on his father with a scowl. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?!" He slumped in his seat, and looked back out the window. He felt, more than saw, his father flinch next to him, and he immediately felt an overwhelming guilt.

Katsuki stood, and walked to the front of the shuttle.

 **sSs**

 _"I...I don't understand," Toshinori stuttered in shock, blood splattering down his chin. "Pregnant? How can Izuku be pregnant?" His hand tightened around his husband's, whom was lying in their bed, fast asleep._

The doctor stared at Toshinori with concern, but quickly composed himself. "You realize, this isn't really an uncommon quirk? I have many male patients able to bear children."

The older man's eyes widened in disbelief. "Have they...all produced healthy children?" His tone was hopeful, and the response he received made his stomach flutter with excitement.

"Yes." The doctor's voice was light, and a bit...conceited? "I'm sure Izuku here will be fine. He just went through a bought of morning sickness. Nothing serious. I'll prescribe him some nausea medicine."

"Why would this quirk suddenly emerge?" Toshinori felt somewhat relieved, but at the same time his head was still spinning with so many questions.

The doctor stood, and headed for the bedroom door, Toshinori following closely behind. "Well, recently, scientists have found that a few quirks will lie dormant until an outside source provokes it. Such as Izuku's case. Considering neither of you knew about this, I'm assuming his pediatrician didn't either back then. He would have spotted Izuku's ovaries during a physical exam." He tapped his chin in consideration. "I believe Izuku's ovaries formed during sexual stimulation. While most of my male patients were born with ovaries, only one other formed his after intercourse."

Toshinori blushed in embarrassment, and tried to look anywhere but up. "Thank you, doctor. I really appreciate you taking the time to come here. I was afraid to move him."

The doctor chuckled. "It's no problem, . And since I would like to see Izuku in a month, please call me Dr. Shinu. I'll set up an appointment for him when I return to the office, and have my receptionist call."

"Thank you again," Toshinori responded gratefully. When he walked Dr. Shinu to the front door, he quickly raced back to the bedroom, and gently awoke his husband.

Izuku smiled weakly, his face slightly pale from his morning sickness. "Is it time for lunch?"

The former hero laughed softly as he stroked the other's cheek. "No, Izuku, not yet. I have some...interesting news for you." He paused, trying to figure out the best way to break that news. "A doctor was here to see you... He says you're pregnant, and that he'll be your doctor for now on."

Izuku merely blinked at him. "What?"

Toshinori gave his partner an awkward grin. "I know this sounds crazy, but you have to believe me." He grabbed Izuku's hand, and stroked it comfortingly.

"How can I be pregnant?" The young hero sat up abruptly, and immediately regretted it. He clenched his stomach with both hands. The nausea felt like it had gotten worse.

"Don't move so fast, my boy," Toshinori warned. "You'll have to ask yourself. He'll explain it better than me."

Izuku nodded, but he found that his twisting stomach made him unconcerned at this new development in his life.

 **sSs**

"Okay," Katsuki started. "Everyone has their costumes on, right? This is one of U.A.'s new abandoned sites. We'll be finishing our team development here.' His class groaned, but he ignored them. "Some of you didn't have the chance to participate yesterday." His eyes glanced at his son pointedly.

Seita frowned, noticing the painfully obvious glance. He sighed, and approached his father reluctantly. "Who are you teaming me up with?"

Katsuki smiled at his son. "I'm sorry, Seita, but you have to do this if you want to pass this year. It doesn't necessarily mean you have to use your quirk though."

"Yes, sir," Seita murmured, feeling a bit relieved by this information.

The students who had already run through this particular course took a step back, while the others who didn't, stepped forward. There was only three others, not counting Seita.

Katsuki pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket that had a random name on it. "Iida, Akari."

A girl with shoulder length, brown hair approached Seita. She smiled sweetly at him. "This is going to be fun. Our dads will be proud of us!"

He nodded politely as he observed her outfit. It was a lot similar to her father's, known as Ingenium, with some tweaks of course. "Your outfit is unique."

Akari giggled, taking his comment as a compliment, and placed her helmet on. "Definitely! I wanted it to be a combination of both my mother's and father's." She took in her teammate's apparel as well. "Your's is...simple?"

Seita had forgotten that he was even wearing his costume. It was a leather, skin-tight suit with silver lines running down his arms, sides, and legs. He wore a silver, hooded cape around his shoulders, black boots, and a black face-mask that he was holding in his left hand. "Yeah," he started lamely. "I didn't want to be flashy."

The last two students stepped forward; the villains. He remembered the boy with the white hair, and icy-blue eyes. He had been over to Seita's house once with his father, Todoroki, Shouto. He was introduced as Todoroki, Hiroki. The other "villain" he wasn't so familiar with. Seita was faintly aware that he had an animal quirk of some sort, and his classmates had nicknamed him "Felis."

"Alright, take these blueprints," Katsuki demanded. One student from each team took a blueprint, and read them over quickly with their teammate. "You remember the rules, right? For the heroes, you must capture the dummy weapon, or capture your opponent with the white tape I gave you yesterday. As for the villain, you merely have to capture the hero."

They all nodded, and started for the building that their teacher pointed to.

Seita slid his mask on, followed by the hood on his cape. It made him appear stoic, and mysterious to Akari, which made her feel slightly flirtatious. He heard her scold herself for being so weak to such temptations. He chuckled softly.

"Start!" Katsuki exclaimed.

 **sSs**

 _"Congratulations, Mr. Yagi. It's a healthy, baby boy." Dr. Shinu handed the infant carefully over to Izuku, and smiled as the new dad started crying with joy."_

Seita. Our little Seita," Izuku whispered weakly. "He's so handsome... Just like you, Toshi."

The older man snorted. "Maybe the younger me." Toshinori gently stroked his son's soft puff of blond hair, and leaned forward to kiss his cherub cheek. "I can already tell, you're going to be a great hero some day. Just like your daddy here."

As the two, proud parents cooed over their precious bundle of joy, Dr. Shinu, and his nurses made their way out quietly. He thanked them sincerely for their help, and headed to his office to finish his synopsis of Izuku's birthing. It had been the first attempt ever for a man to give natural birth like Izuku had, and it probably wouldn't be the last either. Of course, the pain had been unbearable, but he had been told his patient had high pain tolerance. Didn't matter at this point though. It was all worth it in the end for that healthy, beautiful child.

Meanwhile, back in Izuku's room, Toshinori was holding his first born son in his arms, while sitting in a recliner at the foot of his husband's hospital bed. He gently rocked his son, nuzzled his tuft of hair, and whispered a lullaby into his small ear.

"He's so precious," Toshinori murmured, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "I can't believe we produced this miracle."

Izuku grabbed his cell phone from off the bedside table, and took a quick snapshot of his husband, and child together. "I can't either," he whimpered.

Thank you, Izuku. Thank you so much," Toshinori cried, surprising his young husband. "I didn't think I'd ever become a father, or have anyone to love me as much as you do. I thought I'd die alone...Izuku." He stood carefully, and approached the younger man to hand him their son. "Thank you for coming into my life." He leaned forward to place a lingering kiss against Izuku's forehead.

Izuku could feel the other's tears falling onto his cheeks. He didn't have it in him to wipe them away. They were combining with his anyways "Thank you too, Toshi. For giving me a family."

 **sSs**

Akari had been turned into a frozen statue the moment she had stepped into the room where Hiroki, the ice user, and his partner were guarding the weapon. Unfortunately for Seita, he had been frozen to the floor by his feet. He was starting to believe that giving up was the only option at this point, but a voice, barely audible at first, made itself known to him.

"Use me..."

Seita jerked around frantically when it became louder, almost like it was behind him, but there was no one there. "W-What? Who's speaking to me?"

"Use me!" The voice demanded again. The voice's owner seemed to materialize from the ceiling, and stood before him.

The teen's eyes widened in shock. This...figure looked almost exactly like him; with less muscle mass, and a thinner face perhaps. "W-Who the hell are you?"

"Doesn't matter," the ghostly figure stated. "Use me to help you escape, and win this training session."

Katsuki's voice erupted into the earphone in Seita's right ear. "Who are you talking to?! Get in there and fight! You're not done yet!"

Good to know that his father had so much confidence in him. The man in front of him smiled eerily, and pointed a long, thin finger at Seita's ear. "You better do as your father says."

"I-I can't," Seita stuttered nervously. "They'll make fun of me... No one believes in ghost whisperers anymore."

The spirit scowled at Seita. "Prove them wrong! Once you unleash your power, they'll believe you're the real deal. Your quirk releases a magnificent burst of strength, making it impossible for your peers not to see me!" He was grinning, and reaching out to tilt the teen's hidden face by his chin. "Use me, Seita. I'll be your greatest ally."

There was something different about this spirit that comforted him somehow. It wasn't trying to scare him. It wasn't trying to invade his body, like most spirits have tried. It was just seeking to be acknowledged by Seita, and to be used to release Seita's full strength.

Hiroki was making his way down the hall toward his victim. He had left his partner, Felis with the weapon, and Akari. "Come out, come out where ever you are, Seita." Hiroki paused, feeling a new kind of chill in the air. "Seita...?"

The whole building went black. Hiroki couldn't even see his own nose in front of his face. He heard a blood curdling scream from the direction he had left his partner. "Felis?" He was scared now. This was the type of darkness that made your skin crawl, and the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. His breathing became ragged. Hiroki was officially starting to freak out.

Katsuki couldn't believe what he was seeing. Absolutely nothing. All the screens were black. He stood from his chair, the rest of his students huddling behind him in curiosity, and fear. This was definitely something he had never witnessed in the twelve years he had been teaching at U.A. The black screen where his son had last been seen, flickered eerily.

The lights suddenly snapped on, and on the last screen, everyone could see Hiroki huddling against the wall down the hall from Seita, in utter fear. His eyes were huge, and his irises were practically pinpricks at what he had just witnessed.

"What just happened?" Katsuki looked back at his son, who was now free from the ice, and standing in front of the dummy weapon.

"Do we win?" Seita asked, his tone a bit droll.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What has your son done to my son?!" Shouto all but shouted at Katsuki. "He's muttering nonsense about evil spirits!" Katsuki, Seita, and Shouto were all in the school's infirmary, listening to the young ice user mutter inaudibly.

"Seita was using his quirk. It's part of the training. You know that, Todoroki." Katsuki was trying to be patient, but the fire and ice user was becoming more unbearable with his fussing.

Shouto scowled at Seita. "And what quirk is that? To give a heart attack to innocent people? You know, others would almost consider you the villainous type."

Katsuki snapped. "Now wait just a minute. You're acting way out of character, Todoroki!"

Seita was standing on the other side of the room, beside Felis' bed. The animal quirk user was unconscious, but seemed to be alright. Seita sighed and made his way out of the infirmary. Outside the door was his dad, Izuku. A sudden, overwhelming guilt made him latch onto the man.  
"I'm sorry," Seita cried. "I didn't know this would happen. I didn't know my quirk could do that" He felt a large, warm hand rest in his blond hair, and stroke it fondly.

Izuku was smiling, as if taking it all in stride. "It's alright, Seita I'll talk to Todoroki." He gently pushed his son away, and brushed past him into the room. He closed the door behind him, indicating that Seita didn't need to hear anything that was about to be said.

"Toshi," Izuku started. He noted that both men flinched when he called out to his husband. Both men reacted as if they just remembered something.

"Yes, my boy," Katsuki stammered, trying his best to keep in character.

Shouto frowned at the blond, before he turned to Izuku. His expression went from anger to pity for his green-haired comrade. "I'm sorry, Izuku. I didn't mean to get so worked up. I understand that your son was just using his quirk, but..."

"Oh sure," Katsuki interrupted. "When my husband enters, you're all pleasantries. Nice! Real nice, Todoroki!"

Both Izuku and Shouto looked at him in shock.

"Toshi... What's gotten into you?" Izuku asked.

Shouto's eyes widened in disbelief at the blond. "It's alright, Izuku." He grabbed Izuku's upper arm and pulled him away to speak with him more privately.

Katsuki cursed under his breath. He almost lost his composure. What if it had snapped Izuku out of his illusion? He couldn't afford to lose his husband, or his kids. They were his whole world. He looked up when he heard Izuku laugh at something Shouto had said.

"It'll be find, I promise, Todoroki," Izuku soothed. "You and I both know that Seita wouldn't intentionally harm anyone. He's good kid. He'll be a great hero one day."

Shouto smiled fondly at his friend. "I know, Izuku." He patted his friend on the shoulder before he stepped back over to his son. He sat in the chair by the bed, and folded his hands over his face.

"I'm taking Seita home," Izuku stated to his husband. "We'll see you when you get home."

Katsuki nodded numbly. "Of course." He smiled when he felt Izuku's soft lips against his cheek, and watched as his husband left the room to retrieve their son.

"Nice going, Katsuki," Shouto scolded. "You almost lost it. What if that simple outburst would have awakened his memories. You can't keep affording to have Shinsou brainwash your husband every month."

The blond growled. "Shut up. You always test me, Shouto, and always at the inopportune moments." Katsuki could feel sparks flickering at his fingertips, his anger flaring to unbearable levels. "You're lucky we're in this school, or I would have blown the rest of your face away."

Shouto snorted. "That's right. Let your anger get the best of you, like old times. That'll definitely make Izuku aware of who you really are."  
Katsuki gritted his teeth, and stormed out of the infirmary. He needed some air.

 **sSs**

 _A barely two year old Seita grabbed his father's finger, and squealed in delight when Toshinori lifted him up into his arms._

 _"You like being high, don't you, Seita?" Toshinori teased, and laughed when his son grabbed his bangs.._

 _"Be careful," Izuku called from the kitchen. "Remember what happened last time, Toshi."_

 _The former hero rolled his eyes in mock irritation. "Alright, my boy."_

 _"Up! Up!" Seita demanded, making his father laugh harder. He suddenly yelped in surprise when Toshinori went into a coughing fit. Seita was pressed tightly against the man's thin chest, and felt himself lowering to the floor with his father. Seita whined pitifully, deep concern etched on his face._

 _Blood splattered onto the floor, and Toshinori's hand. He noted numbly that there was a lot more this time._

 _Izuku rushed into the room, and quickly took Seita away from Toshinori. He sat his son on the couch before kneeling down beside his husband. "Do you need me to call Dr. Shinu? It's gotten worse, Toshi!"_

 _The older man was all but writhing on the floor. He couldn't get a word out from all the blood filling his mouth, and lungs._

 _Izuku stood, and raced to the phone. He hastily dialed for the ambulance, and tried desperately to explain what was happening. His tears, the sound of his son crying in the background, and the sudden, dead silence from his husband; it was making him lose focus._

 _When the ambulance finally arrived, Toshinori had stopped breathing. They did everything to resuscitate him, but to no avail. The breathing mask they had placed on the older man's face frightened Izuku. He couldn't see the puffs of breaths against the plastic, or the rise and fall of Toshinori's chest. Izuku started to shiver, or maybe that was his son shaking from crying so much in his arms._

 _"Please... Please wake up, Toshi. Don't leave us." Izuku sobbed, trying his hardest not to get in the paramedics way as he leaned over his husband's lifeless body._

 _"I'm sorry, ... But he's gone." One of the paramedics stood solemnly to face Izuku. "His respiratory system completely failed"_

 _Izuku couldn't find his breath. He fell to his knees, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Everything seemed to slow down. Everything became blurred._

 _His husband... Toshinori was gone._

 **sSs**

Seita sat alone in his room; the events from earlier that day haunting him. How had he done what he did? He silently prayed that he hadn't done any irreparable, mental damage to Hiroki. Or worse, lose a friend.

"Seita." The voice was back, and so was the figure. He was sitting on the bed next to him. "Your friend will be fine."

Said teen looked up in surprise. He was now getting a full look at the spirit beside him. It was a man, a man that almost appeared solid. But if it hadn't been for his pale, grayish skin and hair, Seita would almost believe he was alive. "What do you want? You got me in trouble with Mr. Todoroki. He could of had me expelled from school."

The spirit was silent, trying to appear apologetic. "But you weren't," he finally said. "Your dad saved you from being expelled."

Seita shook his head in exasperation. "That's because he's the number one hero in the world! No one would dare go against his word."

The spirit snorted. "I know. Your dad has a way with people."

"What?" Seita looked at the man confused. "How would you know something like that?"

The ghost smiled. "You'll find out in time, Seita." He reached over and patted the teen on his back. It wasn't a hard pat like your best friend would do to make you feel better, but a fatherly gesture. "Let's train your quirk," the spirit stated. "Unfortunately, no one had been able to see me, except for the animal quirk user, and Todoroki's son."

"Why is that?" Seita asked.

"When the lights went out in the building, it made it pitch black. Why they never bought night vision cameras, I'll never know."

Seita blinked. "Wait... You used to work at U.A.?"

The spirit chuckled. "Yes..." He paused, thinking carefully about his next words. "I used to teach the same class as your father."

"Do you miss it?" Seita asked softly. He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

The spirit smiled wistfully. "Everyday, my boy."

Seita looked up, the spirit's words ringing a bell. "My boy?" He asked. "You sound like my father."

The man choked slightly, but quickly acted as if he hadn't heard. "I'll make you into a great hero, Seita. One of the greatest."

Temporarily forgetting what he had said, Seita nodded. "Please, let's not have a repeat with my friends."

"Uh...no promises," the man teased, and lightly elbowed the teen in the side.

"What do I call you?" Seita stood, stretching his arms out above his head. "I might as well get to know my new ally."

"Whatever you want."

Seita chuckled. "You're not a pet... What about Seishin?"

"Fine with me." The spirit stood quickly when he heard a knock at the door.

"Seita," Izuku called. "Supper is almost ready." The door opened, and Izuku stepped in. He couldn't see Seishin, but that didn't stop him from looking around the room curiously. "I heard you talking with someone. Do you have a new friend?"

Seita blushed. "You could say that." Leave it to his dad to be so understanding. He noticed from his peripheral vision that the spirit was smiling fondly at Izuku. "Uh... I'll be down in a few minutes, dad."

Izuku nodded. "Kio will be home soon."

"Alright," Seita acknowledged, and closed his door behind his dad. "We'll train later, Seishin. Right now, I just want to spend time with my family."

Seishin waved the teen's comment off. "No worries, kiddo. I have all the time in the world." And he was gone.

 **sSs**

 _"He's gone," Hitoshi stated bluntly to Katsuki. "Unless Izuku talks to me, there's nothing I can do for either of you."_

 _Katsuki cringed and slumped down into the seat across from Izuku. The once Symbol-of-Peace sat staring down at the floor; his eyes listless, and his once perky personality completely diminished._

 _A nurse entered the room, and sat a tray of food down on the table in front of Izuku. She looked up at Katsuki, and Hitoshi. She smiled politely at them before turning to leave._

 _"Wait," Katsuki started. "Can you tell me what happened? I just got back from the States."_

 _"I'm so sorry for what happened," she said softly. "He missed his husband's funeral. Apparently, he had a mental breakdown after Mr. Yagi's death. And his son ended up in the grandmother's care. At least his baby has family to take care of him Oh. That reminds me. His mother and son were here yesterday. Apparently, it was his son's second birthday."_

 _Katsuki's stomach twisted violently. So not only did Izuku have a son, that son had been taken away from him. No wonder his old friend wouldn't respond to anyone. He had lost his whole world. Katsuki reached across the table and lifted Izuku's face up. Hollow green eyes stared back at him._

 _When the nurse finally left, Hitoshi stood behind Katsuki. "Get him to talk, Bakugou."_

 _"I'm...trying," Katsuki ground out between clenched teeth. "Izuku... Deku. Please, say something. You have friends here who are trying to help you. Your son misses you. You remember Seita, right?"_

 _"Ssssseita..." Izuku slurred out. "Tosssshi..." Tears spilled down his cheeks from the heart, crushing memories, and then he finally focused on Katsuki._

 _Katsuki's heart soared. He had the other's attention now. He stood hastily, and walked around the table to kneel at Izuku's feet. "Say something else. Talk to me, Izuku. Talk to Kacchan."_

 _"Kacchan..." Izuku's voice was steadily becoming clearer, and before either of them knew it, he was in Katsuki's arms, crying desperately. "He's gone! Toshi's gone!"_

 _The outburst surprised the blond, but he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Izuku, and hugged him tightly. "Deku, Shinsou is here. He wants to help you, okay?"_

 _Izuku looked up, finally acknowledging the violet haired man. "Help me," he pleaded softly._

 _Hitoshi smiled; an almost heart-felt act. "Gladly, Izuku." He looked at Katsuki, and hoisted him back up onto his feet. "Get lost, Bakugou. I need to concentrate."_

 _The blond growled before yanking his arm free from the other, and obediently left._

 _It was Hitoshi's turn to kneel in front of Izuku. He reached up with both hands to grasp Izuku's face. He could feel the cooling tears against the palms of his hands as he leaned forward, their lips only centimeters apart. He half expected the other to pull away, but he didn't. "Forget." It was barely a whisper, but it immediately had the desired affects._

 _Izuku's eyes became clearer, he stopped crying, and his face was less pale._

 _"Feel better?" Hitoshi asked as he stood up again. "You look better."_

 _"What happened?" Izuku looked around his room, confused about where he was at. "Where's Toshi, and Seita?"_

 _Hitoshi smiled at his own accomplishment. "Hold on, Izuku. I'll go get Toshinori. Your son is with your mother. You can get him later." He made his way out the door, and closed it behind him._

 _Katsuki had been standing just outside the door the whole time. "Well?"_

 _"You need to know something before you go in, Bakugou. He's going to..." Hitoshi was abruptly cut off when Izuku lunged past him, and clung to Katsuki._

 _"Toshi," Izuku greeted his husband happily. The size difference between Katsuki, and Toshinori didn't seem to faze him in the slightest._

 _Hitoshi was relieved that the illusion hadn't been broken by this small factor. He waited for Izuku to pull away, and tugged a very confused Katsuki down the hall. "Listen to me. The only way I could help him was by making it seem like you are Toshinori, so if you want him to remain sane, you're going to PLAY the role of Toshinori. That means you can't lose your temper all the damn time, you understand me?"_

 _Katsuki's eyes widened. "You're kidding me..."_

 _Hitoshi punched Katsuki in the arm hard. "Snap out of it! If you love this man as much as you claim, then you WILL pull this off. I'll have to renew the illusion every month, so expect me on the twenty-second. He cautiously looked over his shoulder at Izuku. "You're also going to have to tell your friends what has happened, so that they don't screw this up for you."_

 _Katsuki nodded dumbly. "O...kay."_

 _Both men parted ways. As Katsuki approached Izuku, he could see the huge difference in the young hero. The Symbol-of-Peace was back to normal. The smile on his face warmed Katsuki all the way down to his toes. How had he been so cruel to this man? This kind hearted, strong, optimistic, and very intelligent hero. "Let's go get our son, Izuku."_

 _Izuku kissed Katsuki hard, never noticing the surprised reaction on the blond's face._

 _Katsuki could do this! It was worth his whole life just for these kinds of moments with Izuku._

 **sSs**

The afternoon had been painfully long. Todoroki had been determined to drag it on, and on; fussing over his beloved son. When the nurse had finally returned to check on her patients, she scolded the men, and told them to leave. Much to Katsuki's relief.

When he saw the front door to his house, he could almost feel the whole world lift completely off his shoulders. As soon as he entered, he noticed that the whole house was dark, except for the little All Might night-light at the end of the hall. He looked at the clock on the sitting-room wall, which read 8:00 p.m. Katsuki sighed in irritation, and made his way down the hall toward his room. He couldn't wait to lay next to his husband, and hold him close. Hell, he wouldn't mind knowing what kind of surprise the other had for him.

Katsuki had just passed Seita's room, when the door slammed shut, startling him. He paused, wondering if Seita was still awake. Katsuki knocked, but when there was no response, he tried opening the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Seita?" Katsuki called. "Why is the door locked?" The last thing Katsuki knew, there were no locks on the bedroom doors. Only the two bathroom doors. He knocked again, and started jiggling the handle a little harder. "Seita!"

The door suddenly burst open, surprising Katsuki in the process. The force of it dragged him along, and caused him to fall to the floor. "Damn it," he groaned. "What the hell is going on?" As he situated himself, and looked up, he was met with that same horrifying face again from the night before. However, it was staring at him from across the room, standing by Seita's bed. Instincts to protect his son immediately kicked in, and he lunged at the figure. "Get away from my son!"

It grabbed Katsuki's wrist effortlessly before he could even make a direct hit. It lifted him up in the air, his feet dangling just a few inches off the groung. The sound of snow was crackling eerily in Katsuki's ears again. He clenched his eyes shut, hoping with all his might that this was just a nightmare. When he opened them again, he was sorely disappointed. The black voids on the figure's face stared angrily back at him. With a fierce roar, the creature sent Katsuki flying out of the room, causing him to hit the wall hard in the hallway. The door slammed shut.

Katsuki stood on trembling legs, and started banging on Seita's door. "Leave my son alone!"

The door opened, much to Katsuki's surprise. Seita was standing before him with a drowsy look on his face. "What's wrong, father?"

At this point, Kio, and Izuku were both standing outside of their rooms, looking on in bewilderment.

"Toshi," Izuku started. "You're bleeding."

Katsuki hadn't noticed the blood dripping down the side of his face. He had been more concerned about Seita. "Are you alright? Did...did that thing hurt you?"

"What are you talking about?" Seita was fully awake now. "You're scaring me, father."

Katsuki was scaring himself. How could his son not hear the soul-ripping roar, and the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut? Or the fact that his father's skull had made contact with the hallway? "Never...Nevermind, Seita. I'm sorry I woke you." He hated how his voice shook as he stepped away from his son, and headed for the bathroom to clean up.

Izuku, Kio, and Seita stared at the retreating blond.

What was going on with Toshinori?

To Be Continued...

 **Notes:** There won't be another update until this weekend.


	5. Chapter 4

Katsuki sat alone on the sofa, not really motivated to do anything other than mule over what's been happening all week. His eldest son had a quirk; a quirk to speak with spirits. He didn't quite understand how it was supposed to work. One seemed to be attached to Seita, and was following him around. His son even seemed more relaxed than usual.

Before Katsuki knew it, hie had fallen asleep with his head resting on the back of the couch. He was lightly snoring when a loud scream from down the hall awoke him with a start. He shot up, and raced down the hall to his room. "Izuku!"

Izuku was shaking violently, trying desperately to climb out of bed. The sheets were tangled around his legs, causing him to crash to the floor. "Toshinori," he cried out. "Don't die, please! Don't leave me!"

Katsuki lifted his husband back up onto the bed and stroked his back tenderly. "I'm right here, Izuku, my boy. I'm not going anywhere."  
Sobs wracked the man's body. He forced himself to take deep breaths until he was finally able to speak. "You... You keep dying in my dreams. It's been the same thing for three nights."

Realization dawned on Katsuki, and he glanced at the clock on Izuku's bedside table. Three days has passed since Shinsou was supposed to be here, and keep the illusion up for Izuku. Where the hell was the bastard?

"It's okay, Izuku," Katsuki murmured. "Lay down, and go back to sleep. Would you like me to get your sleep aid?"

Izuku shook his head no. "I-I'll be fine, Toshi." His breath rattled slightly as he rolled over onto his side.

Katsuki quietly left the room, and made his way to Kio's room. The boy was sleeping soundly. He swore that Kio could sleep through an earthquake. Katsuki pulled the covers up over his son's shoulders, and kissed his temple. He then headed for Seita's room.

"Father," Seita mumbled groggily as he walked out of the bedroom. "Is dad alright? I heard him scream."

"Yes," Katsuki whispered, semi surprised to see his son up so late. "What's the matter? Going to the bathroom?"

Seita nodded, his eyes half closed. He brushed passed his father into the bathroom, and closed it behind him.

Katsuki smiled with amusement, before heading back to his own room. The lights were off, which he didn't remember turning off. A sudden feeling of unease crept down his spine. He listened carefully to his surroundings, taking one step at a time toward the bed. It hit him suddenly;  
the crackling!

He paused, his thoughts racing of what he should do. He really didn't want to get thrown around again like a rag-doll. Katsuki hadn't made it pass the light switch yet, had he? He lifted his hand slowly, blindly looking for the wall he knew had to be there. Katsuki froze when he heard his husband's faint voice in the darkness.

"Toshi... Don't leave me, okay? I love you so much." Izuku was silent for a moment, and then said something that made Katsuki's skin crawl. "Your fingers are cold."

Katsuki's breath quickened as he slid his fingers across the wall hastily. He realized the crackling was drawing closer now, and he started to panic. The hallway's night light was illuminating the outline of the figure approaching, and the horrifying, black abyss for eyes, and a mouth. He found the switch, much to his relief, and flicked it on. It was gone!

"Toshi," Izuku hissed, covering his eyes from the light that suddenly glared down on him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," Katsuki stated, trying to calm his racing heart. There was no way he was going to sleep now.

 **sSs**

 _Katsuki had brought his husband home safe, and sound with their son Seita. The boy had fallen asleep on the ride home, and it appeared that Izuku was quickly following in pursuit. He rushed them into the house; Seita in his crib, and Izuku in their bed. Katsuki was feeling incredibly anxious, wanting nothing more than to lay by his husband._

 _"Toshi," Izuku murmured softly. "I want you inside me."_

 _Katsuki flushed. "B-But you're tired. I don't want to force you," he murmured._

 _"You're not forcing me. I want this, Toshi." He pulled the other man down, kissing him passionately._

 _The young blond didn't know whether to place his hands on Izuku's body, or just leave them in his lap in fear of snapping his husband out of the illusion. He was suddenly pushed back down onto the bed, Izuku sitting on top of him._

 _Izuku smiled lustfully. "Let me take care of you, Toshi. I don't want you to get over worked."_

 _Katsuki had almost forgotten that he was supposed to act frail. Anything to get service like this, he supposed. He watched wantonly as Izuku pulled his pants off, and then his shirt. Katsuki now had a gorgeous hero sitting naked on top of him._

 _Izuku pulled his husband's cock free from the loose jeans. The throbbing erection was leaking excitedly for him, wanting desperately to be inside his tight passage. He positioned himself over the blond's cock, and slowly started to penetrate himself._

 _Moans and mewls of ecstasy filled the room from both men._

 _Katsuki broughts his hands up to Izuku's waist, wanting him to move more. "Here," he started softly. "Move your hips like this."_

 _Izuku cried out, and rocked his hips just how his husband showed him. Using the bed as support, he thrust his hips up, and down along the engorged shaft. It was so hot inside him, he swore he was about to melt._

 _A warm hand wrapped around Izuku's erection, and pumped it in time with their movements._

 _"Harder," Izuku pleaded. His face was flushed, and he was panting erotically like a bitch in heat. His tight, wet ass squeezing his husband's cock in all the right places._

 _Katsuki thrust up fast, and hard. The sudden movement surprised his partner, forcing him to cry out in pleasure, and grip the hand already holding Izuku's erection._

 _"S-Stop, Toshi," Izuku whimpered. "I told you, to let me do it."_

 _"No," Katsuki growled. At this point, he refused to sit back, and just let his husband take control. There was no way the real Toshinori would have tolerated this either. He wrapped his arms around Izuku's back, pressing him close, and buried his face in the crook of Izuku's neck._

 _Izuku couldn't take it anymore. He grasped Katsuki's shoulders tightly, and came hard between their stomachs. His passage clenched around the other's prick, forcing the blond to follow in his lead. Hot seed covered Izuku's insides, making him shudder around the softening shaft._

 _Katsuki kissed his husband tenderly. "I love you, Izuku. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."_

 _"Me too," Izuku whispered wearily. He suddenly slumped within Katsuki's arms, the sound of soft snoring rumbling in his husband's ear._

 **sSs**

Inko opened her front door, and greeted her son-in-law enthusiastically. "Hello, Toshinori..."

"You don't have to call me that," Katsuki explained. "He's at home right now."

"Oh, I see. I was hoping my baby was here with you. How about my grandbabies?"

He smiled. "They're taking care of him. He had a scare last night... a nightmare about Toshinori's death. He told me that he's had that dream three nights in a row."

Inko gasped softly, tears pooling in her eyes. "My poor, baby! Hasn't that boy...Shinsou been there to see him yet?"

"No," Katsuki growled. "He won't answer his phone either."

She nodded sympathetically. "Is that what you wanted to tell me, Katsuki?"

Katsuki shook his head, looking a bit weary. "There's something I need to ask about your mother's quirk."

Inko looked surprised. "Is that so? Well, come on in." She waited until Katsuki made himself comfortable at the kitchen table before making tea, and serving it to the blond. She sat across from him with her own cup. "What would you like to know?"

"I think...Seita has a spirit following him. It's always around the house, and I think it hates me. It threw me out of Seita's room, and injured me."

She looked at him in surprise. "Well... I'll try my best to explain my mother's quirk." She took a sip of her tea before beginning. "Her quirk would draw in strong spirits, and if there was one particularly fond of her, it would stick around for a while. It would even keep the weaker spirits at bay." She sipped her tea again. "However, when she trained her quirk, the spirit became stronger; being able to materialize, and touch other people. She allowed it to do whatever it pleased. It was dangerous just to allow a spirit to do what it wants. She learned this the hard way." Inko stared down at her cup sadly. "Her first spirit had a grudge against one of her friends. She didn't realize this at the time. Everyone was oblivious, except for the victim. The spirit tormented her friend to the point of death."

Katsuki clenched his cup with aghast. "W-What?"

"Her friend had ended up in the hospital, on his deathbed. The next day, her friend wasn't the same anymore. And her spirit follower...disappeared." Inko was trembling. "You see, Katsuki... That spirit following your son... The reason he's probably even around Seita... He's very angry with you. You need to make sure Seita keeps control of that spirit."

"Of course," Katsuki responded numbly. "I'll do my best." He sipped his tea before standing, and headed for the front door. Thank you, Inko. I appreciate your help."

Inko nodded, a sorrowful smile in place. She hugged the blond, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Kiss, and hug my son for me."

Katsuki waved goodbye as he started for home.

Seita had made sure Izuku was comfortable on the sofa, and sleeping soundly. He then made his way down the hall toward his room. Before he could open the door, he heard rummaging in his parents' bedroom. He wanted to ignore it, but it was loud, and persistent. Seita started to wonder if it was Seishin. The spirit had been spending a lot of his time in Seita's parents' room these last few days.

The light was on, Seita noted, so it wasn't Seishin. "Kio," he called softly. "Are you in here?"

His brother replied. "Yeah. Can you help me? I'm looking for father's mask."

"Why do you need his mask?" Seita chuckled as a red box fell from the top shelf, and smacked his little brother on the head. "Are you okay?"  
Kio grumbled, and rubbed the top of his head. "Yeah. I think this is the box I was looking for." He took the lid off the red box, and spotted the jagged mask immediately. He plucked it up, and placed it over his eyes. "My friends and I are having a quirk contest at the park," Kio explained cheerily. "I'm going to be the best!" When his brother didn't respond to that, he turned to see what was wrong.

Seita was looking down into the box with a grim expression. He reached down, and pulled a picture out. There was a man sitting in a recliner, and holding an infant in his arms. "This...this man..." He paled. "It can't be."

"What?" Kio asked as he stood next to his brother, and looked at the photo. "Who is that?"

Seita flipped the picture around. It simply read 'Toshinori Yagi holding Seita Yagi. July 20th.' "That's...not possible," he choked. "That's not father."

Kio wrinkled his nose. "He's too old to be father. He kind of looks sickly."

The older teen could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and he could see his hand trembling with the photo. Was everything he had been told for thirteen years, a lie? He started gnawing on his bottom lip when he felt the presence of his spirit appear behind him.

Seishin stood there silently, looking down over Seita's shoulder. He then stared at the back of the older teen's head knowingly.

Kio obviously didn't notice Seishin, because he didn't scream, or run away in fear. He merely looked at his older brother with concern. "Seita?"

"I...I have to go, Kio. Have fun at your contest." Seita turned away, and left the room, the photo still in hand.

He could still feel Seishin following him, and only stopped when he reached his own room. He closed the door behind him before turning to glower at the spirit. "Who are you? Why are you holding me in this picture?" Seita was trying his best not to shout as he shoved the photo into Seishin's face.

Seishin took the picture, and placed it on the bed. "Because... I'm the real Toshinori Yagi... That man you call father now, is a fake."

Seita brought his hands up to his own face. He felt like he was about to lose it at any moment "This isn't happening." Faint memories of his past started to come back to him; his father coughing violently, and then not waking up. There were a lot of people standing over his father, trying their best to help.

"You...you died. I was there." Seita sobbed. He crumbled to his knees, and started to rock himself. "I...I missed you...so much!" Tears fell down his cheeks nonstop.

Toshinori knelt down by his son and stroked his hair. "I'm here now. I"m here to help you," he soothed. "Don't cry, my boy...my precious, Seita."  
He started to get choked up himself as he buried his face into the boy's blond locks.

Seita wrapped his arms around the skinny frame of his father. He was almost ecstatic that he was actually able to touch the man.

The doorbell rang, bringing Seita out of his self-pity. He pulled away from his father, and stood. "Stay here, father. I'll be back." He wiped his nose, and tears away with the back of his sleeve before leaving the room. Seita made sure his dad was still asleep, and answered the front door, opening it just a crack.

A tall man, with violet hair, and dark bags under his eyes stood at the entrance. "Hey, kid. My Name is Shinsou, Hitoshi. Is Toshinori home?"

Seita almost said yes, but thought better of it. "No... but my dad, Izuku is."

"Good," the man responded with an eerie smile. "I'd like to see him too."

"He's asleep," Seita said warily. "Can you come back later?" He was about to close the door when his body suddenly went stiff as a bored. What was happening?

The man leaned forward, pushing the door open further. "Sorry, but I need to see him now." He stepped over the threshold, passed Seita, and entered the house. He immediately spotted Izuku on the couch, and approached him. Shinsou dipped his fingers into the thick, green locks, and pressed his lips against the soft cheek. "You would have been better off with me," he purred lustfully. "Katsuki has no clue how to take care of you."

"Neither do you," a deep voice snarled.

Shinsou looked up instantly. His eyes widened in fear. A ghostly figure was face to face with him, staring him down intently. Like Katsuki, all he could see was an angry face where two pools of darkness made up for his eyes, and one for the mouth. He paled as the figure stood straight, and then roared fiercely in his face.

The quirk holding Seita in place, broke, and he was free to move. He rushed into the sitting room, not sure what he was witnessing.

The strange man tried his best to get away from the spirit, but a long fingered hand wrapped around his neck, and suddenly started to bash his face into the nearest wall.

Seita could hear the man's skull give a sickening crack with each clash against the wall, and then his body going limp within Toshinori's grasp.  
Toshinori dropped Shinsou to the floor, blood quickly spreading across the carpet.

"F-Father...what have you done?" Seita was trembling with fear. He didn't know his father could have so much strength as a spirit.

"This man is responsible for your dad not seeing the true form of Katsuki," Toshinori explained.

"Katsuki?" Seita asked. "That's his real name?"

Toshinori leaned over Izuku's body, his hand gingerly gliding down his lover's cheek, and neck. "Katsuki Bakugou." His lips brushed over a sensitive ear, giving him a satisfying mewl from the younger man.

"What are you planning, father?" Seita could feel his blood running cold. There was going to be more death. He knew it. But as he looked up at his father's lean face, he got the familiar sense of calm. Seita felt Toshinori press against him, hugging him tightly.

"It'll be alright, Seita." The spirit kissed his son on the forehead, and disappeared.

Seita wondered briefly if his little brother was still home. He ran through the house, searching each room for Kio. When there was no sign of him, he started to pull Shinsou's body out the back door, where he knew the high, stone fence would hide him from any suspicious activities. What the hell was he supposed to do with a dead body? The dumpster behind the wall was the best option, he decided.

It took him all but an hour to position Shinsou between two trashcans, to make it seem like someone else had possibly murdered him. Seita quickly ran back into the house to clean up the blood, but to no avail. He couldn't do much for the dent in the wall either. He'd have to figure out an excuse. As Seita turned to the couch Izuku was lying on, he started to wonder how his father could have slept through all that. He glanced at the coffee table, and saw his dad's sleep meds. "Figures," he muttered under his breath.

The clock on the wall suddenly rang 6 p.m. It was loud and obnoxious, but it did the trick to wake Seita's dad up.

Seita froze, waiting for the man's reaction at the sight of the dent in the wall, and the stained carpet.

Not even a second glance.

Izuku looked at his eldest son; a look of bewilderment etched in his expression.

""D-Dad," Seita started nervously. "Are you alright?"

A sudden realization dawned on Izuku, and he shot up from the couch. "Those weren't dreams I was having," he whispered grimly "They were memories. My subconscious was telling me that this life was all fake. This life I've been living. Your father is actually..."

'Don't say it. Don't say it,' Seita pleaded mentally. He never noticed that he had clenched his eyes shut until he felt Izuku wrap his hands around his face, and stroked his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"You look so much like Toshinori, Seita. You're almost a mirror image of him." Izuku had a watery smile on his face as he hugged the teen close. "I miss him so much."

The illusion had been broken the moment Shinsou had died.

 **sSs**

" _You're doing fine, Izuku. Push harder." Dr. Shinu instructed calmly. "I see the head."_

 _Izuku screamed at the top of his lungs, his fingers clutching at the sheets desperately._

 _Katsuki was standing at the doctor's side, watching the whole birthing process unfold. It both amazed, and horrified him. He could see the green tuft of hair on the infant's head, followed by his cherub face, and the rest of his tiny body._

 _"Great job, Izuku," Dr. Shinu praised._

 _Katsuki hadn't realized he had been crying until Izuku pointed it out._

 _"You cried the first time too, Toshi." Izuku was crying himself, both from the pain, and the infant being placed in his arms._

 _"He looks like you." Katsuki mentally thanked whatever god was out there that they were on his side for this one. If the baby had looked like him, he was certain Izuku would have easily noticed._

 _Izuku kissed his son's nose, and nuzzled him gently. "Kio. My sweet little Kio."_

 _The blond sat in the chair next to Izuku's bed, and watched them with fascination. His husband made such a good mother. The sight of them made his heart swell, and he couldn't help the overwhelming sensation to hug his new family. "I feel like this is all going to fall apart on me any minute."_

 _Just then, Inko had entered the room with Seita. She weeped uncontrollably at the sight of her new grandson, and set Seita down beside them on the bed. "He looks so much like you when you were a baby, Izuku. He's absolutely perfect!"_

 _"Thanks, mom," Izuku chuckled. "When Seita is older, he'll be Kio's teacher."_

 _Katsuki smiled wistfully. Maybe that was something he should consider; being a teacher at the U.A. He'd then be able to teach his sons what it meant to be a true hero. That's what Toshinori Yagi had been doing for years before he died._

 _Seita pointed at his little brother. "Baby. Baby brother?" He giggled when Izuku kissed his forehead._

 _"Yes, Seita. Your baby brother, Kio."_

 **sSs**

It was late, and Katsuki was exhausted. He paid no attention to the harley sitting outside his house, or the fact that it was familiar. When he entered, everything was dead silent. It was only going on 7 p.m. Where was everyone?

"Guys? I'm home." He immediately saw the blood, and dent in the wall. He wondered if someone had been attacked, and raced down the hall to his bedroom. He found Izuku, Seita, and Kio sitting on the queen sized bed together. "Izuku? What are you guys doing? What happened?"  
Kio, and Seita stood to leave, never making eye contact with their father.

Izuku was the only one willing to stare at him. "Hello, Katsuki."

Said hero froze. "W-What did you call me?"

Izuku's tone was droll as he started to speak again. "Katsuki. I can't believe you pulled this off for thirteen years. I don't know whether to be impressed, or pissed." He stared at his husband sharply. "There's something in this house, did you know? It's been protecting the boys, and me for a very long time. Apparently, it's been watching you, assessing you. It doesn't like what it sees." He stood from the bed to approach Katsuki. "I want you to disappear, Katsuki. Get out of my house."

Katsuki reeled at the other's words. "But...Izuku. I did all this because I love you. I didn't want to see you hurting anymore." He grabbed Izuku's wrist, pulling him close. "Don't do this. I need you, and the boys, please," he begged, tears streaking down his face.

"Sorry," Izuku murmured, and yanked his wrist free. "You should have tried your own methods to help me. Not use Shinsou to brainwash me." He turned away, but paused in mid-stride. "Oh. By the way. Shinsou is dead."

Katsuki sucked in a breath of shock. "No."

"Once again, Katsuki. Get out!" Izuku made his voice heard this time. "Or I'll fucking kill you myself!"

The blond felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. He knew what caused this heartache though. That damned spirit! He ran out of the house, and stopped just outside the door. It was raining hard; lightening flashing violently overhead. "Where are you, you bastard?! Come out and face me! You did this to me! You've ruined my life!"

"Oh," a tone that sent shivers down his spine stated from above him on the roof. "You mean the cozy, fake life you created for yourself, Bakugou, my boy? That's no life. Who wants a life of fake love? Fake happiness?"

For an instant, Katsuki could see the spirit's true face. He could see that it was the real Toshinori Yagi. "You...You've been doing this to me. Why can't you just accept that you're dead? Izuku is mine now!"

"Correction," Toshinori growled. "Was yours." His face transformed into something horrid as he launched himself from the roof, and grabbed Katsuki by the neck. This time, they were floating at least twenty feet in the air.

Katsuki was clutching at Toshinori's arm, sending off explosions that had no effect on the spirit. He could feel his breath leaving him little by little. And then it was the moment of truth that Katsuki feared was going to happen.

Toshinori released him, sending him plummeting to the earth.

Katsuki landed on the concrete with a sickening crack. He knew almost every bone in his body had been broken. Blood was filling his lungs at a rapid pace, and flooding his mouth. He watched with trepidation as Toshinori floated down closer to hover just a few inches above him.

"Those moments with Izuku you would risk your life for, Katsuki? There it is."

The world went dark, as Katsuki's last breath faded.

To Be Continued... Oh my!


	6. Epilogue

**A/N:** There is a bit of non-con in this chapter, also a bit of out-of-character-Izuku. Lol! Hey! There's smut. Be appreciative. ;)

2 Years Later...

Seventeen year old, Seita was sitting in the crowd, watching his brother compete in the U.A.'s sports event. Just like their dad, Izuku, Kio had his strength, and whit. He was basically beating everyone out of the field.

Izuku was watching the tournament from on the ground. Of course he would. He was the Symbol-of-Peace. He wanted to be there to congratulate the three who would win, whether that was Kio or not.

"Do you know what he wants his hero name to be?" Toshinori asked fondly.

Seita shook his head.

"Jurou(1). He is the successor to Izuku after all. I'm sorry that couldn't have been you. But you did turn out to be a great hero." Toshinori looked down at his eldest son with pride. "I'm glad I was there to witness the ceremony. And you'll be going to college soon."

"Yes." Seita looked up at the older blond beside him. It was Katsuki's body, but the day he had died, Toshinori had taken possession of it. Unfortunately, he had spent several months in the hospital healing. Not only that, but Izuku didn't want to believe that his husband had actually returned by using someone else's body. However, when he saw Toshinori's brilliant, blue eyes behind soiled bandages, and the devotion of love for Izuku behind them, it was enough to convince him.

It was like Izuku's heart had been beaten, and bruised the day they thought Katsuki was gone. But it swelled with so much love for his former husband, he couldn't walk away. Izuku went to the hospital every day to take care of Toshinori; bathing him, feeding him, and changing his linens. It continued like this until Toshinori was dispatched from the hospital, and came home like nothing had changed.

His little brother didn't seem to notice the difference at all. Or if he did, he really didn't care. Seita somehow doubted it. Kio was a bright kid.

Toshinori turned away from his son, and gazed down at the familiar mess of green hair standing out on the field. A devious smile came to his face. "We've been thinking of having a baby."

"What?!" Seita yelped. "You guys are...old! And I'll be twenty-seven by the time he, or she is ten! Do you want to mess up the kid that bad?"

Toshinori chuckled, and he pulled Seita close, and hugged him. "I was just kidding. But I will be counting on you take care of your younger brother, Kio in the near future."

"Why is that?" Seita was scowling, not appreciating the near heart-attack he was given. His relief was short lived by the new details however.

"He has the same quirk as your dad, and I don't mean the One For All." Toshinori paused as he observed Kio's progress in the games. "He'll be able to have children."

Seita spewed, slightly glad he had been wearing his mask so that no one saw his reaction. "Pregnant?" He whispered furiously. "What the hell is wrong with this family?!"

Toshinori busted out laughing. "I wish I could say you're being gullible, but I'm not joking. Dr. Shinu discovered that Kio has the same body structure as your dad; meaning he can grow ovaries if he's sexually stimulated."

The teen flushed. He didn't want to think of his little brother in that manner. "That's...that's fantastic," he muttered sarcastically.

"Please, protect him, Seita," Toshinori murmured softly. "I know he's not my real son, but I can't help but think of him as mine... Just as Katsuki had done with you."

Seita nodded. "Of course, father."

Toshinori patted his son's shoulder approvingly.

And they both continued to watch the games in silence.

s s s

The tournament ended with Kio as a second place winner. A boy known as Lewis Draft (Seita assumed was American) was first place winner, and a girl, Haru Minato, won third. Everyone gave their best. Just some more than others.

As Seita made his way down from the stands to retrieve his little brother, he noted the closeness between Lewis, and Kio. It irked him that the American was making Kio blush, and tugging on his game uniform at the collar. He cleared his throat, and pushed his way between the two younger teens. "Time to go home, Kio."

"Uh...yeah," Kio stammered with embarrassment. "I'll see you tomorrow, Draft."

Lewis waved goodbye with a smile. "Definitely."

Neither brother said a word to each other as they headed home, until the silence became too much for Seita.

"Listen, Kio. This is kind of awkward for me to say, but you know... You should only have sex with a person if you really love them...and wear a condom." He felt his face light up.

"What the hell?!" Kio exclaimed. "Where did that come from? Shouldn't that be dad, or father's line?" His face was tomato red, and his expression was completely horrified.

Seita felt embarrassed himself. "Probably... But father told me to keep an eye on you, because apparently you inherited dad's quirk to have...kids."

Kio's face became brighter. "Really? I can have kids? Ah... Seita. You don't have to worry, okay? I won't let anything like that happen." He smiled at his older brother appreciatively. "Thanks for protecting me."

Feeling satisfied that the conversation went better than he had hoped, Seita nodded with a sheepish grin. "No problem, little brother."

Seita was relieved when their apartment complex appeared around the corner of a convenient store that was just a block from their home. They had moved into the apartment a month after the incident with Shinsou, Hitoshi; wanting to forget all about the incident.

They both paused when they noticed their parents walking just ahead of them. Their hands were intertwined, and Toshinori's head was leaning on Izuku's shoulder. There was definitely a major difference in their heights, much to Seita's surprise. He wondered why he had never noticed before.

Seita smiled fondly at his parents. He wanted a relationship like they had; full of love, and fidelity. He called out to his parents enthusiastically.

Both looked back at their two sons with welcoming smiles on their faces.

"Hey," Izuku greeted. "Want to walk home with us?"

Kio, and Seita raced to their parents' sides, and were met with open arms.

s s s

Toshinori grunted in shock when his husband pinned him down to the bed, and a little too forcefully. "What's gotten into you, Izuku, my boy?" He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his face. "I know you wanted to do something different, but..."

Izuku pinned the blond's hands up above his head, and kissed him hungrily. "It's been three months, Toshi. I can't wait anymore. You don't need to be prepped, right?" An almost sinister grin appeared on his face, making Toshinori shudder.

"Ah... It's been three months!" The blond exclaimed. "Of course I..." He was cut short by crying out in pain, and a hand was slapped over his mouth, muffling the sounds. His husband had pushed the tip of his erection through the tight sphincter. "Wait..." Toshinori groaned from under Izuku's hand. "Please...stop. It hurts."

Izuku didn't seem to be himself tonight. He looked like a ravenous beast ready to tear his prey apart. "Sorry, Toshinori. Since I know you won't kill over on me this time, I can be as rough with you all I want now." He pushed his shaft in deeper, the tight muscles suddenly sucking him in, inch by inch. The smell of blood spilling from the ring of muscle practically blinded him with lust.

Toshinori tried desperately to keep his voice down as he continued to beg for the other to stop. His pleads soon turned to moans of ecstasy, especially now that Izuku was fully inside him. He didn't care anymore that his own blood was lubing his insides.

"You're so erotic with that face," Izuku purred. He felt the blond's own erection prodding at his stomach, and reached under himself to grasp it. His grip was tight, and painful, making Toshinori tremble beneath Izuku. He started to pump the dripping shaft in time with his thrusts.

The hot, clinging passage was so soft.

"Feels...good," Toshinori moaned. He had to admit, he didn't know how much he had been missing when he had his other, frail body. Yes, it hurt at first, but he quickly adjusted to it. Was he a masochist? The thought of it made him cum in Izuku's grasp. Loads of hot semen covered his lover's hand. "Izuku," he mewled.

Izuku licked his hand sensually, giving the blond an arousing show. He suddenly flipped his husband's body around so that he was on all fours. His fingers dug into Toshinori's sides, forcing him to thrust his hips back, and forth along his erection. "You didn't wait for me," Izuku growled teasingly into his husband's ear. "You're such a masochist. Who would have known an old man like you would be weak to something like this." He nipped at the rim of Toshinori's ear, feeling another shudder beneath him.

Toshinori wanted to reach for his cock. It was aching, and dripping again. It was begging him to grasp it! He slid an index finger experimentally along the underside, before his hand was slapped away.

"Don't touch," Izuku scolded. "You want to be punished, don't you?" He smacked Toshinori's backside, leaving a red welt there.

The blond covered his mouth, keeping his cries from escaping. "A-Again," he pleaded.

Izuku's cock twitched with interest, and he did as he was asked. He smacked the other side, another red mark spreading across the sensitive flesh. "You're so filthy, Toshinori. I love it."

His partner's words weren't even sinking in anymore. Toshinori's face was red, wet with sweat, and saliva, his mouth hung open like a dog panting, and his eyes were glossed over with ecstasy.

"Just...a little more," Izuku moaned. A few more thrusts, and he came hard inside Toshinori, filling his passage to capacity. He bit down into the blond's shoulder, and the sudden jerk back told him that Toshinori had come for the second time that night. As he pulled out, he watched his own semen leak from the gapping, twitching hole.

They both slumped to the bed in exhaustion. Izuku pulled Toshinori close, and kissed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Toshinori. I couldn't hold back after seeing how you reacted."

Toshinori snorted. "I didn't know I was into it. It might just be Katsuki's body that's into it. I felt like I was going to melt from the inside because of you."

Izuku smiled. "Toshi. If I ever do something to hurt you, or you don't like, feel free to beat the shit out of me."

The blond laughed as he pulled Izuku's hand closer to his mouth, and kissed the fingertips. "Trust me. I will."

The End.

Jurou - Means the 10th son.


End file.
